


Let me help you relax

by novaprospekt



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla's POV, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, again i suck at titles, ughhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaprospekt/pseuds/novaprospekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's POV of taking the tension off of Laura, the only way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help you relax

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is. I originally posted this on tumblr a long, long time ago.  
> And I just remembered today of its existence. So why not rewrite it as Hollstein smut?  
> (I think it's meh, compared to how I write smut now but oh well)
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

She is barely getting home from work and she’s exhausted. She’s been in a very stressful environment all day. She just wants to collapse on the bed and fall asleep instantly. But then she sees me. I see the state that she is in. And all I want to do is help her. As she is changing, I’m appear behind her. Asking her about her day and how was work. As she explains her day, my hands are all over her. I’m stroking her back. Rubbing her tense shoulders. Gently touching her. I move her hair to expose her neck and kiss it oh so softly. She lets out a heavy breath at the touch of my lips. I continue to kiss her neck as my hands grope her waist. She just stands there, taking in my kisses and my hands all over her body. She is all tense and I can sense it. I whisper in her ear, “Baby, let me help you relax.” She turns around and kiss me in agreement. 

I lead her to our bed by the hand. I help her get really comfortable. Fluff up some pillows, move the blankets aside and dim the lights. I help her get undress, aware of how exhausted she is, so her gorgeous naked body is revealed to me. She lays completely naked on our bed, enjoying my company and the peaceful setting I have established. I stare at her lovely naked body, intoxicated by every inch of her flawless porcelain skin. I lean down and kiss her passionately. She wraps her arms around my neck, loving every second of it so far. Her body is so beautiful, I want to make her feel beautiful. My kisses start to move. I begin by kissing her forehead, her chin, her cheek. Then I make my way down to her neck. Her shoulders. Her arms. Then her gorgeous breasts. I grab them gently, using both of my hands to softly squeeze them. By now, she’s starting to moan. I take one of my fingers and lightly touch one of her nipples. If it isn’t erect already, I blow cold air on it or lick my finger and touch it until it’s hard. I lick her nipples gently with the glide of my wet tongue. I flick my tongue over each of her nipples for a bit before I start sucking on it. Making pop sounds when my mouth lets go of her beautiful breasts. I slightly massage them before moving on. I’m back to kissing her body. I slowly move down, kissing her tummy as my hands slide down her legs. 

I finally reach her luscious pussy that’s been waiting patiently for me. I don’t go straight to eating her out. Oh no. I tease her a bit longer. I kiss around her pussy. I kiss her thighs, her pussy mound, her hipbones. And I take my time doing it. I look at her hot, swollen clit and gently touch it. She reacts by lifting her body a little. By now, she hates me for taking my sweet time. It’s killing her. She’s tangling her fingers in my hair, whispering desperately, _Carm, please._ She wants my wet tongue on her clit more than anything at this point. She switches to grab onto the sheets in complete desperation. With that in mind, I spread her pussy lips so her clit is fully exposed. I lightly touch it with the tip of my tongue. She reacts to the slight fulfillment of desperation with a quite sexy moan. I begin doing wonders on her clit with my tongue to hear that moan again. I wrap my arms around her thighs as her hands are digging into my head again. Grasping onto my hair as she lets out the more of those sexy moans. As I continue to lick her clit, her moans gets much louder and much sexier. I tease her by using one of my fingers to gently tap her opening. She squirms beneath me, rocking her hips to gain more friction. I sneak in a finger slowly, feeling around inside. Not before long do I another finger inside her. My fingers are slow at first but as it gains momentum, her moans get more vocal which signals me that she’s about to cum. I keep going. Lapping my tongue over her now dripping wet clit and my fingers pumping faster and faster. Her moans are beautiful noise to my ears. Soon enough, her moans stop for a brief second before her body lifts in the air and she cums all over my fingers. Her hands are pushing on my head as she rides out her orgasm by grinding on my face. As her body begins to shiver beneath her, I pull back from her now sensitive clit. I pull my fingers out of her slowly with her delicious cum all over it. I climb up to hover above her face. She watches me, breathing heavy, as I lick her cum off of my fingers before leaning down to kiss her. She wraps her arms and legs around me as she whimpers at the taste of herself in my mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: natashiyaa


End file.
